


Run

by TearStainedAshes



Series: Convin Challenge 2019 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action, BAMF Connor, BAMF Gavin Reed, Blue Blood, Boyfriends flirting while getting shot at, Idiots in Love, Improvised weapons, M/M, Witty Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearStainedAshes/pseuds/TearStainedAshes
Summary: A simple hit-and-run case ends up being not-so-simple after Connor and Gavin are mistaken for supposedly investigating a local smuggling ring's headquarters.Convin Challenge 2019 Day 5 - Watching Each Other's Back





	Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [same_side](https://archiveofourown.org/users/same_side/gifts).



> This is a gift for same-side and her [art](https://same-side.tumblr.com/post/185222524244/day-5-watch-each-others-back-dont-give-me-that) for today's challenge: watching each other's back.
> 
> I highly recommend listening to Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO while you read this. It's what was recommended in the Convin chat when Tay first posted the line art, so I listened to it the whole time I was writing this.

It was supposed to be a simple hit-and-run case. They were just supposed to interview the witness, survey the scene, get in and out and be done. But the bastards who owned the warehouse across the road from the accident mistook them to be investigating said warehouse.

So that's how they found themselves smashed over the head and bound in uncomfortable wooden chairs in an android-run smuggling ring of human antiquities. They'd mistaken Connor as human at first, his LED and CyberLife issued jacket having been covered by the beanie and winter coat Gavin had made him put on before leaving the apartment. But now they had removed all of that, Connor's "human" clothes tossed onto the floor as they attempted to extract information out of him. Gavin's own winter gear had been tossed away, but he wasn't the one being treated like a traitor. The androids had already undone Connor's tie, the top three buttons of his shirt undone as the leader's hand twisted around Connor's heart.

"Leave him alone, you fuckers!" Gavin spat, literally spitting blood into one of the android's faces. "We don't know _shit_ about your fucking operation!"

"We'll know for sure soon enough," the leader growled, pushing Connor's heart back into his chest. He gasped as he rebooted, thirium dripping from his mouth and nose. He clenched his hands into fists, feeling the bobby pin Gavin had pressed into his palm. He growled and stared up at the android in front of him, picking the locks of their handcuffs with ease.

"There's nothing to know," Connor hissed, spraying his own blood across the android's face. "Except that you're all about to die." The androids all laughed, the oblivious fools. Gavin smirked, flexing his fingers as the blood began circulating in his hands again.

"You should run," he advised, dropping the handcuffs to the floor.

"What the–?"

Connor snatched his gun from his holster before he could react, firing off three rounds into the leader before the lackeys jumped into action. Gavin leapt up, using one of the androids as a stepping stool to reach the nearest table of human antiquities. He grabbed the first object he could find and smashed it against an android's head, blue blood spraying everywhere. He blinked and looked down at the object he'd grabbed. An old rotary phone, and a heavy duty one at that if it was able to cave in an android's skull. He huffed a laugh of disbelief before running after Connor, throwing himself at one of the androids as Connor shot at the other.

He heard the click of an empty clip and quickly tossed Connor his spare before he could John Wick that bitch. There was _no way_ he'd let Connor just fucking _throw_ his gun. Connor caught the clip and quickly swapped it for the empty one, firing off three more rounds at the androids running at them.

"How many of these fuckers are there?" Gavin shouted as he slammed the rotary phone down on an android's neck, slicing it open so blue blood spilled all over the floor.

"Not many more!" Connor shouted back. "I estimate there are at least three!"

" _At least_ three?!"

"Maybe five?" Connor shrugged before hopping up onto a storage container, chasing after a lackey as he attempted to escape. Gavin handled the two on the ground and soon Connor was running back, one final android on his trail. Gavin hid behind the storage container and swung when Connor ran past, connecting squarely on the android's chest. He fell to the floor and he crawled on top of it, ripping his thirium pump out of his chest.

"Wait!" He looked up at Connor, both of them panting and covered in blood. "We need him alive."

" _You're_ lucky _he_ was here," he growled at the android, shoving his heart back in his chest. "Now turn on your stomach and put your hands behind your back." The android nodded and complied as Gavin stood up, watching Connor walk over to their discarded clothing.

They stood back-to-back, surveying the scene. Connor clutched their jackets in one hand as he held Gavin's empty pistol in the other. They were both panting and covered in blue blood, but that would fade with time. The weight of the antique rotary phone was heavy in Gavin's hand as he gripped the telephone in a death grip as the body swung along the floor, the cord barely hanging on. The damn thing was still in mint condition, except for a few scrapes and splotches of blue blood. But that could easily be cleaned up and buffed out.

They turned to glare at each other, Gavin frowning at the disapproving look on Connor's face.

"Don't give me that look," Gavin spat. " _You_ took my gun! I had to improvise!"

"So you took a fucking _phone?_ " Connor scoffed. "Out of all the _actual_ weapons in this warehouse, including literal samurai swords, you chose a rotary phone from the nineteen fucking forties?"

"This was heavier!" Gavin protested, dropping the phone to the floor as proof. "It would cause more damage!"

"You're an idiot."

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ idiot."

Connor laughed and turned around, wiping away a spot of thirium by Gavin's mouth.

"You are," he murmured. "And I love you." Gavin leaned in for a kiss, but Connor pressed a finger to his lips, making him pause. "We really need to call for backup. Let's take care of this first and then I'll show you how much I love you when we get home."

"Sounds like a plan," Gavin purred, pressing a kiss to Connor's finger before pulling away. He took his phone out of his pocket, the screen smashed but otherwise still functional. He'd need a new one, but the DPD could easily issue him a replacement. Connor went around cuffing the lone survivor, reading him his rights as Gavin called for backup.

"I still can't believe you used a _phone_ ," Connor muttered as they waited for the black-and-whites to arrive.

"God, you're _still_ on that?" Gavin scoffed. "Get off my dick!"

"You sure that's the turn of phrase you want to use?" Connor asked, making Gavin blush.

"No," he mumbled.

"Wait until we get home," Connor whispered, leaning in to nibble Gavin's ear. "And I'll be on your dick as long as you can last."

"I'm holding you to that, babe."


End file.
